


The Backseat

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Smut shots [3]
Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Trans Male Character, i was originally doing FWB but it turned into soft established relationship, see it as how you would see fit, so p much this fic is your oyster, they fuck, trans!vinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: A lot of stuff goes down in the backseat of their car.





	The Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. I hope y’all like it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

There they were again. In the backseat of their new time vehicle. Another successful mission in the bag and what kind of way to celebrate it than by getting a bit messy.

 

Cav had made quick work of their pants, his hand buried in Dakota’s boxers as he fingered him. His lips leaving open mouthed kisses along the expanse of his neck.  

 

“Fuck, Cav.” Vinnie moaned, his back arching above the seat as Cav’s fingers twisted inside of him. “Feels good.” He cried out as another finger slid in.

 

“You’re so loud.” Cav chastised, covering Vinnie’s mouth with his own. Vinnie’s fingers finding their way into those ginger locks and pulling him closer.

 

Vinnie grinned when they parted, “I thought.” He moaned as Cavs fingers slid out. “No. Back back back. Need them back.” He cried out as Cav kissed him lightly again.

 

“Soon, Vinnie.” Cav promised, a finger gliding between his wet folds. Dakota spread his legs wider, one leg resting over the center console of the car. “What were you saying?” He asked as he licked his fingers, sucking on the digits slowly as he kept eye contact.

 

“I thought.” Dakota breathed as Cav rolled a condom on, god, he’d never get over just how big the other man was.

 

The head of his cock made contact with Vinnie’s opening once more as he moaned. “I thought.” He tried again, “I thought you liked it when I was loud.” He finally finished, waiting with bated breath for Cav to continue.

 

“I do.” Cav confessed, smiling as he slowly sunk into Vinnie’s heat, a soft scream escaped Dakota’s mouth as Cav slid further into him.

 

“Oh fuck yes.” He moaned out, “God-“ He was cut off when Cav’s hand covered his mouth.

 

“As much as I love to hear you scream, we are in the parking garage. We don’t want to be _caught.”_ Cav reminded him, “Just how long you can go without screaming should be a fun little experiment.”  Cavs hand slowly moved from his mouth, softly cupping his cheek, “But I promise you, when we get back to my place, you can scream as loud as you want.” He leaned over Dakota, a soft smile on his face as he tenderly kissed his lips.

 

It was a break from their usual roughness, no sense of urgency, they were alone together for right now. When they parted, Cav spoke, “Are you good?” He asked and Vinnie nodded his head.

 

Cav kissed him once more as he began to slowly thrust into Vinnie’s tight heat. The feeling of Cav stretching him so wide had Vinnie screwing his eyes shut.

 

“Yes, right there Cav.” Dakota encouraged, lifting his hips in time with his thrusts. “Faster. Please. I need it faster, Cav.” He begged, Cav continuing with his slow pace.

 

“You’re so wet, babe.” Cav whispered, “It’s like fucking a slip and slide.” Dakota moaned as Cav thrusted deeper inside of him. “You feel so good.” He continued, a hand finding its way into Vinnie’s hair. “Wanna keep you like this all the time. Bet you would like that huh?” He asked as Dakota nodded his head.

 

“Just stay by my side all day. Naked and begging for my cock.” He thrusted harder, his pace getting faster, “Keep it inside of you all day. Filling you up. God, I love coming inside of you.” Dakota nodded his head, his pussy pulsating, he was so close.

 

“Bet you would like that huh?” Cav asked, “Constantly being filled with cum. You’re always begging to suck me off, for me to flood that mouth of yours.” Cav stilled inside of Dakota, his orgasam so close.

 

“Yes, yes.” Dakota shouted, his back arching as his own orgasam ripped through him.  Cavs eyes rolling to the back of his head as Dakota’s walls squeezed around him, milking his own orgasam from his body.

 

Cav slowly slid out of Dakota, removing the condom and putting it in the trash bag they kept in the car.

 

“That was amazing.” Dakota spoke when he got his breath back, his pussy still tingling as he reached blindly for his pants.

 

He looked over and made eye contact with his partner. Dakota pulled him into a soft kiss, their noses brushing together as their hands explored the expanse of their skin once more.

 

“We need to get going,” Cav whispered when they parted and Dakota nodded his head.

 

* * *

   
“Yes, we should do it.” Vinnie spoke as he looked out the window, the scenery passing in a green blur as they drove.

 

“Do what?” Cav asked, looking over for a second before returning his attention back to the road.

 

“A weekend. A little sex-cation.” Vinnie grinned at his new word, “Just us, no responsibilities, no work. Just us, fuckin like bunnies in your apartment.”

 

“Really?” Cav asked, his face turning red, “You’d be able to handle that much sex?” He joked, a hand coming out to rest on top of Vinnie’s.

 

“Would you?” Dakota quipped back with a grin and in that moment, Cav knew he was way over his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are love! Thanks for reading!


End file.
